1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carts, and more specifically to a cart which is stackable and has a construction which is collapsible.
2. Prior Art
Carts have been previously provided that are both stackable in use and collapsible for the purpose of storage when not in use. These carts are typified as having fixed bases with sides which fold down for storage. Several problems are prevalent with this type of cart including need for a forklift truck to enable individual stacking and unstacking of callapsed carts as they are economically stored only one upon another. Other problems with the prior known carts include fragility and complexity of the locking mechanisms to maintain the load carrying side frames in the normal use positions; another problem has been the excessive manual manipulation required to either collapse or open the prior carts.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stackable cart which is collapsible and then storable one alongside another.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stackable cart which has a mechanism for collapsing which is of economical construction and is easily manipulable.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cart with an extremely strong frame structure which is collapsible and capable of supporting a like cart, in stacked relationship, when loaded with goods.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cart with a positive, strong and easily manipulable mechanism for locking the frame panels in the normal use positions.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible stacking cart, which when vertically stacked and in use with another like cart, enables storage of the bottom frame of either cart, when the bottom is emptied, out of the path of access to the cart still having goods upon its bottom.